Outdoor kitchens have grown in popularity. Outdoor kitchens can be labor intensive and expensive to assemble, particularly if there is a desire to complement the appearance of the outdoor kitchen with the appearance of an adjacent house. Skilled masons, who can be needed to make the outdoor kitchen from brick or to apply a brick or stone face, are expensive.
What is needed is a product that reduces the amount of time and skill needed to construct an outdoor kitchen. Further, systems are needed that remain adaptable to individual needs, are lightweight, durable, and constructed from easy to handle materials. The product should be usable for the person who wishes to do it themselves.